So Come Home
by Megwill
Summary: What if it was Brennan that came to see Booth off at the airport? Just the two of them."...Though, I didn't think of me and Maluku, I cry of him and Afghanistan." It's short give it a shot. It's okay to review it ;


_**"Come Home"**_

_Hello world  
Hope you're listening  
Forgive me if I'm young  
For speaking out of turn  
There's someone I've been missing  
I think that they could be  
The better half of me  
They're in the wrong place trying to make it right  
But I'm tired of justifying  
So I say you'll.._

_Come home  
Come home  
Cause I've been waiting for you  
For so long  
For so long  
And right now there's a war between the vanities  
But all I see is you and me  
The fight for you is all I've ever known  
So come home  
Oh…_

_by OneRepublic_

_I watched the couple in their thirties as I wait on my husband of forty years to return with a delightful airport lunch. They stir memories in me from long ago. The couple stands in an airport full of people, yet they were the only two. Just him. Just her. She looked fragile, yet held it in-she knew. He wasn't in uniform, though he had a bag. The bag, the 'see you later bag' tossed over his shoulder. She didn't cry and I didn't expect her to, she looked like she was a strong young woman. She let her eyes speak, they both did._

_People watched, watched the airport scene play out the woman's eyes dart back and forth dancing in his. A question, support, pleading, wishes, unspoken words, and love a fierce love. He answers, but he can't answer every question. He says something I try to hear, but can't. Then, I hear her words as she looks in his eyes. She tells him not to be himself, not to be a hero. They both speak with their eyes again. The woman and I both watch as he walks away. While a man checks his boarding pass he looks over his shoulder at her and smiles. Though, she has already turned and walked away._

_I frown knowing she will miss that man's gorgeous smile it could be the last one she ever saw. Though, to my surprise the woman look back at the same time the man did. She smile at him and he walk away, while I notice my significant, Mark growing closer._

"_Here Hon." My husband handed me my sandwich snapping me back to reality, the scene now over._

"_Thanks." _

_I walk away from Booth slowly. I tried not to look back, but I'm glad I did. I hadn't turned to stone, I shake off the biblical thought-turning to stone was impossible. I inhale my chest was tight. Temperance you're fine, Booth will be fine. Just don't think, block it out. Don't cry. I didn't cry either. That is, until I got into the silence of my car and I close my eyes silent tears made their way down my face. I put the keys in the ignition and turn it on, only to grab the steering wheel with both hands and slowly lay my forehead onto the wheel in my hands. Forward Temperance think to tomorrow, you leave for Maluku in two days. Though, I didn't think of me and Maluku, I cry of him and Afghanistan._

I knew Bren had said goodbye to Booth today at the airport and I knew my best friend liked her space. I also knew how to be a best friend. I sat in Bren's apartment waiting for her to return. She didn't know I was lying on her couch reading one of her books when she opened the door. A haunting silence surrounded her, she wasn't broken, but she was empty, maybe, yeah I would call it that. A part of her was missing, she also looked like shit.

"Bren, it's just me sweetie." It took her a moment but she quickly walked over to me. A curious expression on her face, I was surprised she hadn't noticed me when she first walked in. Though, I wasn't taking my chances, I liked my life and Bren wasn't a person you just walked up on, or into her apartment.

"Ange, what are you doing here?"

I move the book out of my face to look at her. "I'm spending the night."

"Why? What? Never mind." She was too tired and drained to argue and with that headed to her room to bed. WOW, Bren too tired to argue? It was going to be a long night. Scratch that a long year. I pick the book back up and continue to read what goes on in Bren's head-Andy not based on Booth ha!

I shift on the couch I had finished two chapters and now my main priority was getting myself situated on the couch. I set the book down on the table next to me and curl up on my side closing my eyes. That's when I hear it, muffled sobs coming from Brennan's room. I open my eyes and pull the throw over myself knowing, this is the time she needs alone-I'm here only if she needs me-I knew this. I pull the throw up to my chin and close my eyes as I listen to my best friend cry herself to sleep, wanting to help, but knowing I was doing all I could already.

Morning came inevitably, we made pancakes and I threw batter on Bren which made her yell at me, then smile shaking her head at my action. As we ate I asked her how it went. She knew what I was talking about. I knew this for the skin around her eyes became a bit red, but she didn't cry, she didn't get glossy eyed. Just stop eating a moment and stare off, the haunting silence that demanded attention return.

"He and the men ship out tomorrow, he should have arrived to Pendleton yesterday at…" she glances at her watch. "Eight fourteen." We were both silent, she continued. "You have to include the time change, California is three hours earlier than we are." I nod my head and watch as her wheels turn a mile a minute. Booth had flown to a base in California first, he would ship out from there.

"Time doesn't have to change everything sweetie." She smiles at me and take a bite of her pancakes. I smile inside the usual Brennan would have argued time changes everything, it's inevitable. Though, I wasn't talking to the usual Brennan I was speaking to a woman who realized yesterday that she was in love.

* * *

Keep safe Jimmy. We Miss You! FYI...OneRepublic dedicated the song and video "Come Home" to the troops. I like it. This was also a personal story I chose to "vent" on fan fiction. Imagine if Bren and Ange were sister's that were roommates as well...and one just came home from saying 'see ya later' to their bf this is how it was at my house last night. Damn Airports...no one likes them. Until, they bring what you want home. Reviews are appreciated. Cheers.


End file.
